


Bedtime At Last

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: “You’re late,” he murmurs, followed by, “Your feet are cold.”





	Bedtime At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillieMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMonster/gifts).



> Written for Millie who requested: "Are you still taking prompts? I love your writing as you know, and there isn’t enough established relationship J/C about, so could I request a double whammy of cuddling and rubbing noses from the domesticity prompts? (Pre-End Game if you can, since I like to pretend that didn’t happen!)"

“You’re late,” he murmurs, followed by, “Your feet are cold.”

“Longest shift of my life,” Kathryn groans, wrapping her arm a little more tightly around Chakotay’s middle and nuzzling her face into his back, “You on the other hand are delectably warm.”

“A certain captain ordered me to go to bed,” he murmurs, placing a hand over hers and rubbing his warm feet against her cold ones as their legs intertwine a little more, “I hate trying to sleep without you, though.”

“You did it up until a few months ago, she points out.

“I didn’t know what I was missing,” he counters, twisting in her arms to turn around to face her, “Not really.”

He moves one hand to her hip, kissing her forehead and then pressing his against it until their noses rub together, breathing in each other’s warm air.

“I love you too,” she smiles, nestling closer against him.


End file.
